


Not out of Pity

by RoseBlakewood99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlakewood99/pseuds/RoseBlakewood99
Summary: A Neville/Reader one shot, that all starts with Neville being set up and being bullied... again.





	Not out of Pity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I really suck at summaries, this is just a quick one-shot I wrote to pass the time, hope you enjoy it.   
> As usual Y/N = Your name and L/N = Your last name

It had been one of those days, and it was starting to turn into one of those weeks. The homework was mounting up and exams were coming, to top it all off you had been paired with Goyle for the potions project. You knew you would have to do all the work, although that seemed better than actually working with that dunderhead.

You found a free seat in the library and set to work. Other students came and left but you kept working, you were really starting you wish you hadn’t procrastinated so much. You could feel your eyes getting tired and as you blinked away sleep you heard someone pull out the chair opposite you.

“I was starting to worry you weren’t going to be here”

“Worried, what?” you replied looking up “oh hello Neville” you said smiling when you saw who was sat at the table with you

“I’m sorry. I thought you were someone else” Neville stammered

“Oh, that’s ok” you smiled “if you’re waiting for someone you can sit with me while you wait, although I’m sure I won’t be such good company” to chuckled a little at the look on Neville’s face.

“Uh, thanks” Neville said glancing nervously around

“So, who is it?” you questioned not looking up from the parchment you were working on. Neville didn’t answer he was staring intently at the door to the library. Putting you quill down you looked across at Neville, he was shifting a little in his seat and pulling at frayed threads on the sleeve of his jumper.

“You seem really nervous, are you ok” you asked, finally pulling his attention away from the door.

“I’m supposed to be meeting someone here, she said she’s be here 15 minutes ago, but I guess she’s not coming...” he trailed off “I knew this is stupid, I was stupid to think anyone could like me, I should have known this was a joke, I’m sorry Y/N you probably don’t want to know all my problems”

“It’s ok Neville” you said “Friends are always there to listen to each other’s problems and besides if she isn’t coming, I think she’s the stupid one”

“Thanks, Y/N” Neville said quietly, hoping you couldn’t see the light blush on cheeks your words had caused.

As the minutes past Neville quietly watched you work, he watched as you flipped through the pages of the large books spread out across the desk, scribbling something down every now and again. As the evening wore on the touches on the walls were lit and cast flickering light across your face and the library became quiet and still.

“I don’t think she’s coming” Neville said in a dejected tone

“Well if you ask me she’s an idiot, I’d never stand you up Neville” you said, it was a good thing you were still working on the potions essay it was your turn to blush, but, if you had looked up you might have spotted the same colour rising in Neville’s face too.

“Well, well, well” a sharp voice cut through the quiet of the library, Draco Malfoy, flanked by his croons, sauntered up to you and Neville.

“Looks like you’ve been stood up Longbottom” Malfoy sneered “You know you don’t have to pity him L/N”

“Why don’t you crawl back into the hole you came from Malfoy” you snap at him Malfoy didn’t pay any attention to your comment and instead turned his attention back to Neville.

“I can’t believe you were stupid enough to think anyone would want to go on a date with you” Malfoy was laughing now, he nudged Crabbe and Goyle who started laughing too.

“It..it was you..who sent the..note” Neville stuttered realising what had happened

“Of course it was, Merlin, you’re so stupid Longbottom. I can’t wait to tell everyone about this” Malfoy said between rolls of laughter. “Come on, let’s get out of here and spread the word” he scoffed to his friends as he strolled away.

“Oh god, oh god” Neville muttered “everyone going to be laughing at me..again, they’ve only just forgotten about the swelling solution” Neville rested his head in his hands, why did this always happen to him.

“Malfoy is such a pig, don’t take any notice of him” You said “and as for everyone else, if they laugh at you, then they aren’t worth your time” Neville looked up at you as you spoke “You’re brave and kind, and loyal, you’re amazing Neville, don’t let anyone ever make you think otherwise”

“Thanks Y/N, but you really don’t have to say that, Malfoy’s right you don’t have to pity me”

“I’m saying it because I mean it Neville” you said quietly, you reached across the table and took Neville’s hand giving it a tight squeeze. “You’re my friend and I’ll always be here to cheer you up” You said with a small smile.

You started packing your books and parchment away, you didn’t feel like doing homework anymore. When you had finished you turned to Neville

“Let’s go get some hot chocolate from the kitchen. That always makes me feel better”

“OK”

*

You and Neville made your way through the corridors down to kitchens in comfortable silence, it was starting to get late and most students had already returned to their common rooms. You reached the portrait that led to the kitchens, reaching up you tickled the pear and the portrait swung open. The house elves rushed up to you

“Miss L/N” they greeted you “You brought a friend”

“Yes” you smiled, the elves always made you feel welcome “this is Neville” you said gesturing to Neville. Neville gave a small wave to the elves who were now staring up at him

“Could we get some hot chocolate?” You asked with a big smile

“Of course” the elves chimed, in moments they were back with steaming mugs of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows. You sat at one of the tables which mirrored those in the Great Hall above and gestured at the seat next to you. Neville sat beside you, carefully trying to sip his hot chocolate.

“You’ve got some on your face” You chuckled looking over to see Neville had whipped cream on the tip of his nose

“Then I’m not the only one” said Neville who was now laughing as well

“Where!” you said wiping the corners of your mouth

“Not there, you keep missing it” Neville was really laughing now

“Did I get it?” you asked

“Yeah”

You smiled at Neville, hopefull that you’d made him feel at least a little bit better. You always felt bad when he was picked on, it really wasn’t fair. Looking down at your watch you were surprised to see the time.

“We should go, it’s nearly curfew”

*

The next morning you wandered into the Great Hall and sat with your friends to eat breakfast, it was finally Friday and everyone was chatting about the weekend ahead. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend and this meant gossip, who was going with who, who was going on date, who was getting dumped.

“Oh, you’ll never guess what I heard” your friend said, she waited until everyone was listening before she continued “Malfoy sent Neville a fake note from a girl and he actually thought someone wanted to go out with him” everyone started to laugh and making fun of Neville for being stupid. You could feel your blood boiling, how dare they make fun of him.

“You know, you’re all horrible” you said, everyone turned to look at you “what has Neville ever done to deserve that, and then for everyone to laugh at him, what’s wrong with you all” you snapped. Grabbing your stuff you got up from the table. You could hear them calling after you saying it was just a joke but you didn’t care.

You headed straight for your first class of the day, Charms, when you arrived you found Neville already waiting outside.

“Morning Neville” you said as cheerily as you could

“Oh, hullo Y/N” Neville sounded dismal

“You’re here early” you commented

“The whole of the Great Hall was laughing at me this morning so I decided to skip breakfast” Neville said.

Before you could reply you heard laughing coming down the corridor,

“Look, that’s him” one of the students, a Ravenclaw said

“No one would ever go out with him”

“I can’t believe he fell for it”

You could see Neville’s face going red as the group continued to talk loudly about him as you filled into class. As you took the seat next to Neville your friends walked in, they were still whispering and sharing gossip.

“Hey Y/N, come sit with us” They called

“I’m OK here” You told them

“You don’t have to sit with me, I wouldn’t want to embarrass you” Neville said

“I want to sit with you Neville, why would I be embarrassed” You smiled up at him

“Thanks Y/N”

You didn’t care what your friends thought, or anyone else for that matter. You liked Neville, really liked him. He was the sweetest person you’d met and when he smiled (which wasn’t too often with all the teasing) it lit up his whole face. You found yourself not paying too much attention to the class instead you were daydreaming about Neville, you wondered if you should ask him to Hogsmeade this weekend.

While you were lost in your thoughts Neville was watching you twist some of your hair between your fingers. He wondered what you could be thinking about, he was happy that you were his friend, you were kind and clever and Neville thought you were very pretty. He wondered if maybe you might want to be more than friends, but how could someone like you like someone like him. After all, it was probably true no one would ever want to go out with him.

Neville gingerly tapped you on the arm, pulling you from your own thoughts.

“Can I ask you something” Neville whispered as Professor Flitwick explained the proper way to cast the silencing charm

“Of course” You whispered back

“Do you think it’s true?” he asked

“What do you mean” You hissed back unsure what Neville was getting at

“That no one would ever want to go on a date with me” He said in a hushed whisper

“Of course it’s not true Neville,” You said

“Now, everyone, in your pairs practice casting Silencio” Flitwick announced

The room erupted with chatter as everyone tried to silence their friends. Neville turned back to you

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” He asked you

“Of course not Neville, I know it’s not true, anyone would be lucky to go on a date with you” Neville sighed he was sure you were just saying it to make him feel better

“In fact” you continued, a wave of confidence washed over you “I know someone who would love to go on a date with you to Hogsmeade this weekend”

“Oh yeah, so I can get stood up again” Neville sounded a little hurt

“I would never stand you up Neville” your voice was so quite Neville wasn’t sure he heard you right

“You mean, are you...you want to go on a date with me?!”

You nodded “Hogsmeade, tomorrow?” you asked

“Yeah...wow...yeah, are you sure, you don’t have to, I mean I’d understand if you didn’t want to, I...”

“Silencio” you cast the charm and Neville wasn’t able to say anymore “shhh” you said trying to laugh too much “Of course I want too, I asked you silly”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome, please let me know if you'd like a part 2 to find out how the date goes!


End file.
